The invention relates generally to asynchronous transfer mode (xe2x80x9cATMxe2x80x9d) networks and virtual private networks (xe2x80x9cVPNxe2x80x9d), such as those offered by MCI and Sprint, and more particularly, to a method of using a VPN to transfer data over a data network, with third-party billing.
Telephone service providers offer third-party billing. For example, local and long distance telephone companies offer calling cards for third party billing.
VPNs exist to provide the sense of a private network among a company""s locations. The lines/trunks of a VPN are actually shared among several companies, to reduce costs, yet to each company the VPN appears to be that company""s own private network. However, a user at a remote data terminal, such as a portable computer in a hotel room, can not immediately charge his company for the access time to a data net, such as the Internet. Instead, his access time is charged to his hotel room, and so he must pay the inflated rates that hotels charge for phone service.
What is needed is a VPN service provider that offers remote access for users belonging to a VPN, user authorizations to prevent delinquent access into the VPN, and convenient third-party billing.
The present invention, accordingly, provides a system and method for using a VPN service provider to transfer data over a data network to a final destination, with third-party billing. The method comprises the steps of: prompting the user at a data terminal to select a destination, password, and call type; selecting a VPN through the data network; giving an encryption key to the user, and then prompting the user for a password and a user identification; verifying the password, and providing an authorization code to the user; and allowing the user to transfer the data through the data network to the final destination, using the authorization code.
In another feature of the invention, the method further comprises negotiating for more bandwidth for the user, and including within the authorization code a grant of additional bandwidth.
In another feature of the invention, the method further comprises encrypting the user""s password, and sending the user identification and the encrypted password to the VPN service provider.
In another feature of the invention, the method further comprises a step of sending a set-up message to the data network.
In another feature of the invention, the method further comprises a step of the VPN service provider decrypting the encrypted password.
A technical advantage achieved with the invention is that it shifts or defers costs from an end user to a bulk purchaser of data network services. Another technical advantage achieved with the invention is that it permits end users mobility while attaining a virtual appearance on a corporate intranet.